


have fun, adachi

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: You bet Adachi had a fun night with his persona. Did I say night? I meant fight. // Кажется, у Адачи была весёлая ночка. То есть драчка. Упс.
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	have fun, adachi

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [elolaps](https://twitter.com/elolaps_art)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/f2/ueibr9fF_o.png)


End file.
